


Meeting

by Jason_M_Lee



Category: Godzilla: The Series, The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jason_M_Lee/pseuds/Jason_M_Lee
Summary: Most Autobots are big. Godzilla's BIGGER.





	Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Transformers © Hasbro and Takara. "Godzilla: The Series" ©1998-2000 Toho, Centropolis, Columbia Tristar

_Parent was working on the bleeding wound on his left leg when the red-and-blue truck and noisy-white-with-blinking-red-lights van drove up to them. It wasn't so much as Parent's quick glance that warned him, it was also that same scent - like the very big lights during nasty storms - from the not-red-truck and not-white-van that alerted him._

_Seeing them both change into something similar to those nasty metal creatures that were attacking that big steaming thing earlier prompted a warning rumble and teeth showing. The not-red-and-blue-truck immediately stopped walking and held out both hands in a gesture he recognized Parent did often, showing that he meant no harm, even though Parent was already making those "Easy, easy" sounds. Not-White Van was also startled but stayed behind Not-Red Truck, like whenever Scared Yellow hid behind Parent._

_Shifting his head closer to better take in their scents, Godzilla noticed that while both were made of metal and shared that same storm-smell, Not-Red Truck had a red face on one if its shoulder while Not-White Van had the same red face on his chest - the earlier intruders had a purple face somewhere on their bodies. There was a familiar hint of wariness from them, but the fact that they had not run, and that the other metal ones who also bore that little red face were helping people among the mess, meant that they weren't a threat. Satisfied, Godzilla pulled his head back to let them talk with Parent._

* * *

Ratchet couldn't help but vent out in relief, and although Optimus relaxed slightly, they both kept sensors on the enormous creature. While they had enough experience with gestalts and Cybertronians of Omega Supreme's size, dealing with organics that were far larger than they were was still a new thing. If comparing to the organic alien child he had met years ago, Prime had to admit that Godzilla had the sheer presence to add to his enormous bulk. Toss in the fact that Godzilla was smart and a _fast_ learner...

"Optimus Prime, and... Ratchet, if I remember correctly." To his credit, Nick didn't laugh at the Autobots' reaction, although there was a hint of a smile. "My apologies for Godzilla's reaction."

A polite nod. "Doctor Tatopolous, and none required. He has the right to be wary of us, given our resemblances to the Decepticons."

"And you two being here instead of helping the clean-up is because..."

"Ratchet insisted on assisting you with Godizlla's injuries." A glance at the watching titanic reptile. "Should he permit it, that is."

This time, Nick actually smiled. "Just go slowly."

"Primus give me the gestalts' checkups any day..." Ratchet muttered, keeping his movements slow as he got to work.


End file.
